peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest John's New Plan
Honest John's plan was foiled by Danny! Meanwhile, back at the ship, Stan and Heff were pacing around the ship in circles. The fox captain was feeling ill because he had caught a cold from all that swimming along with a headache due to bumping his head on the wall. He has a hot water bottle on his head and a blue towel wrapped around him with his paws in a bucket of hot water. "That cursed Danny Cat!" John sniffled, "Making a fool out of me!" All of a sudden, the fox sneezed loudly before splashing his head in the hot water. He lifted his head out and held it, groaning in pain. "Oh! my head!" Although his head hurt, it was nothing when came banging on the door, annoying John. It was Donald making that racket. He was hammering a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. Weasel McGreed came in with a hot water kettle for Donald to give to his captain. Weasel McGreed: Oh, a weasel's life is a wonderful life "Your hot water, Donald Duck!" Weasel McGreed called out before Donald shushed him. "The poor captain has a splitting headache!" Donald said, "We mustn't annoy him." He didn't notice John open the door as he banged the hammer hard on the fox's head. The hammer vibrated with Donald still holding it. John, who was dazed, spun circles in his room and collapsed in his chair, completely dazed with one paw in the bucket and one paw out. Donald entered the room with the kettle Weasel McGreed gave him and looked at John. Although we didn't see it, a dazed Honest John smiled goofily. "Well, captain, it's nice to see you smiling again!" said Donald, as he put John's other paw in the bucket, shook a thermometer, and put it in his mouth, "Brings back the good old days when we were living a healthy, normal life: scuttling ships, cutting throats! Oh, captain, why don't we put to sea again?" Then he put hot water from the kettle in the bucket. "You know, there's trouble brewing on the island - women trouble!" He didn't know that he was putting an awful lot of hot water in the bucket, making the water in the bucket too hot. "I wouldn't want this to go any farther, but Weasel McGreed told me that Wacky Weasel told him that he heard that Danny has banished Nala." At this, the thermometer broke because the water was so hot, and John bolted from his chair, screaming in pain because his paws were red-hot. "WHOHOHOHOA!" Donald fell backwards, and John, who was very angry, grabbed him with the empty kettle over his eyes. "WHY YOU DODDERING IMBECILE, I--''' But then, his anger turned to surprise as he slowly lifted the kettle from his face. "Did you say Danny has banished Nala?" "Aye-aye, captain. Yes." "But why?" "On account of Minnie, captain. Nala tried to do her in, but Danny saved her. Nala's terribly jealous..." "Well, well!" John said, with a scheming look in his eyes. "That's why we ought to leave, captain," said Donald. "This ain't no place for a respectable pirate." But John had no attention of leaving Neverland yet after getting rid of Danny. Then John had an idea. "THAT'S IT, DONALD! THAT'S IT!" "I'm glad you agree, captain." Donald said, thinking they might be leaving. "Quick," John said, letting the towel fall on the floor. "My cloak! My best blue cloak!" "Aye, aye, sir," Donald said, as he dressed John in his cloak. "The sooner we get going, the better." Donald moved John to the mirror. "Ah, yes, a jealous female can be tricked into anything. My case of hooks!" he ordered, whacking Donald in the face. "Aye, aye, captain," said Donald, as he got the fox's case of hooks. "Here you are, sir. Your Sunday set, sir." John took off his silver hook and replaced it with a gold one. He also put a shining ruby ring on the hook. "If we impress the lioness cub, convince her we're eager to help her, the wench may chart our course to a certain hiding place." "Our best hiding place is the Spanish Main, sir." Donald informed him, as he walked out the door, "I'll set our course..." But John grabbed the duck with his hook. "And where do you think you are going?" John asked, poking his bill. "To tell the cubs we sailed the tide, sir." John shook his head. "Uh-uh. You will go ashore, pick up Nala, and bring her to me." Then he threw him down and yelled, "UNDERSTAAAAAAAND??????????!!!!!!'''" The force of his yell, knocked the duck into his rowboat. "Aye, aye, sir." Donald said, as he rowed to the island. Category:Fan Fiction